Sonic
Sonic & Tails: The Rescue of Azumanga Daioh is a Sonic 3 & Knuckles hack that features new levels and bosses. The game is a crossover with Azumanga Daioh as the goal is to defeat Dr. Eggman who has kidnapped the characters, and saving each one in a level. The levels are 2 acts with 2 bosses in each act. Unlike Sonic 3 & Knuckles, the game's sprites uses Sonic 2 and Sonic CD sprites for the playable characters, and each character uses different abilities. The game uses save slots like in Sonic 3 & Knuckles to save where you left off. Plot Chiyo Chan and her friends are walking to school, but when they arrive they see it's been invaded by Eggman and his robots. Eggman would kidnap the girls, and Sonic comes in to save the day. Sonic and his friends defeat the robots and Eggman while rescuing the girls. By the time Sonic rescues Chiyo-Chichi in the Egg Valley Zone, he flies Sonic to the Egg Ship. After defeating Eggman in his ship, our heroes escape and land back to the high school. In Knuckles' story, Eggrobo comes in as he invades the school during class and kidnaps the girls. Knuckles sees the school being invaded on his island, and he jumps onto the atmosphere to save the day. Once he reaches Egg Valley Zone, he sees Chiyo-Chichi tied up by Eggrobo, but then Metal Sonic comes in to destroy Knuckles himself. After defeating Metal Sonic, Knuckles saves Chiyo-Chichi and send the echidna back to Angel Island. Playable Characters * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles Tails Prower * Amy Rose (Classic ver.) * Knuckles The Echidna Abilities The abilities for each character is the same, except they can now do a run dash by holding Up + A like in Sonic CD. Amy uses her Piko Piko Hammer, but can't spin or spin jump, and she is slower than Sonic. Levels # High School Zone: Set in the high school where the main characters of Azumanga Daioh go to. This is where the game starts as the school has now been invaded by Eggman's robots. # Sea Land Zone: A beach near the woods. # Magical Land Zone: An amusement park where the girls go to on their vacation. # Green Lake Zone: A reminiscent to Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, but is set in a flat land with no hills, and has waterfalls and streams you take to lead the way. # Ancient Palace Zone: A palace that's been abandoned thousands of years ago due to floods. # Mine Cave Zone Zone: A cave full of tracks and mines. # Volcanic Marble Zone: A reminiscent to Marble Zone from Sonic 1, and is full of lava everywhere that you have to jump over. The tunnel areas you go through are now a lot trickier as it's full of spikes on chains and moving spikes. # Locomotive Zone: Set on a train that travels through the mountains and deserts. # Egg Valley Zone: A hot desert where Eggman's launching gear is hidden. The name is a parody on "Death Valley" in Nevada. # Egg Ship Zone (Sonic, Tails, and Amy only): Eggman's ship that he flies to outer space with. It's the final level of the game as it's now full of traps and guards you have to avoid. # Doomsday Zone (Super/Hyper Sonic only): A more challenging version of the level from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Characters To Rescue *Chihiro in High School Zone *Chiyo Chan in Sea Land Zone *Osaka in Magical Land Zone *Kaorin in Green Lake Zone *Yomi in Ancient Palace Zone *Tomo in Mine Cave Zone *Kagura in Volcanic Marble Zone *Sakaki in Locomotive Zone *Chiyo-Chichi in Egg Valley Zone Trivia * The game uses Sonic 2 music for the title screen, invincibility, Super/Hyper mode (plays faster), continue screen, and act 1 boss. * If you transform into Super or Hyper Sonic/Amy with Tails, he automatically transforms with you. Category:Hacks Category:Sonic 3 & Knuckles hacks